Biskit Twins Rhapsody
Biskit Twins Rhapsody ''(z ang. Rapsodia Bliźniaczek Biskit)''- Piosenka z odcinka Grounded, śpiewana przez Rogera oraz Bliźniaczki Biskit, ojciec Blythe próbuje wytłumaczyć za jej pomocą dziewczynkom, że trzeba być dobrym, oraz, że zakupy i uroda to nie wszystko. Kiedy widzą, że on jest dla nich dobry, próbują się zmienić. Tekst Polski UWAGA!!! 'Tekst został napisany ze słuchu przez Maszę108, więc może zawierać nieliczne błędy, jeżeli jakiś zauważysz, popraw go lub zwróć się do niej w tej sprawie. ''Roger włącza radio. '''Roger: '''O świetna piosenka dziewczyny co? '''Whittany: '''Jeśli masz jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt milionów lat! '''Brittany: '''I zero słuchu! Wyłącz to! '''Roger: '''Mam pogłośnić? Dy dy dy tau dau '''Brittany: '''Nasz kierowca asystent zaczął śpiewać! '''Whittany: '''A czy dostał od nas pozwolenie? Nie! '''Roger: '''Trochę grzeczniej drogie dzieci. '''Bliźniaczki: '''A po co mamy grzeczne być? '''Whittany: '''Do sklepu kierowco! '''Brittany: '''I to, natychmiast! '''Roger: '''Już dość zakupów, dajcie coś z siebie! '''Bliźniaczki: '''Tę, jeszcze tę, choć znajdziemy lepszy sklep! '''Roger: Szczęścia nikt nie może kupić. Bliźniaczki: 'Nie, wcale nie, lecz więcej kasy przyda się. '''Roger: '''Praca, to nasz największy skarb, w niej leży życia seeeeeeeeeens. Poznać czas co to trud i znuż... '''Bliźniaczki: '''Czuć pod i swąd, wielki błąd, miło było, chodźmy stąd. '''Tło: '''Uuuuu '''Roger: '''Uroda szybko wam się znudzi. '''Bliźniaczki: '''Mówisz tak, bo ci jej brak. '''Ludzie Spa: '''Jej brak. '''Roger: '''Warto dobrym być dla ludzi. '''Brittany: '''Tak... '''Whittany: '… to fakt! 'Bliźniaczki: '''Dla ludzi czyli nas! '''Whittany: '''oh, zaczynam chyba rozumieć o co mu chodzi. '''Brittnay: '''Ja też, chyba to co do nas mówi, ma sens. '''Bliźniaczki: '''Naprawdę nie łatwo knuć intrygi w parę chwil, nie wie nikt ja ciężko jest żyć gdy wbijać musisz w ludzi swą szpil! '''Roger: '''Mażę by doczekać dni, gdy miłość zamieszka w naaaaaas, by zamiast ciągle kłócić się uśmiechu poznać czaaar. '''Bliźniaczki: '''Może tak jest, może gość ma nas dość. Chyba już czas by odnaleźć dobro w naaaaas! Taaaak! '''Roger: '''Praca to... '''Wszyscy: '''nasz największy skarb, w niej leży życia seeens. '''Roger: '''Gdy już wiesz co to trud i znuż... '''Wszyscy: '''oszczędzisz sobie klęęęęęęęęęęęęęsk. '''Bliźniaczki: '''Miło tak, kiedy przyjaźń jest wśród naaaaaaaaaas. '''Roger: '''Ona jest w naaaas! '''Bliźniaczki: '''Z nią zbudujemy lepszy świaaat. '''Brittany: 'Świaaaat! Muzyka z radia 'Roger: '''Aaaaaaaa, ''Muzyka z radia 'Roger: '''haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tak! Wersja orginalna 'Roger Kids should try to behave nicely Biskit What is the point of being nice? Whittany: To the mall, driver. Brittany: Like, now! Roger Instead of spending, you could try giving Biskit More! We want more! Let's go find a bigger store! Roger Buying more won't make you happy Biskit We don't agree, but now we need some more money Roger Working hard is the best reward that you could ever get Spend the day with your sleeves rolled up [Bliźniaczki Biskit] And smell like sweat Getting wet Sounds to us like a regret Roger There's more to life than looking pretty Twins Jealous you don't look this good? Chór Not me! Roger Helping others makes you happy Biskit We agree If you are helping me Whittany: Ugh. I think he's getting in my head. '''Brittany: '''I know! He's starting to, like, make sense! Biskit You know it's not easy being the mean girls in the school No one understands it's hard to think of new ways to try to be cruel Roger I would like to see the day when nobody has to hate We see each other's point of view, and always tolerate Biskit Maybe he's right We've been wrong all along We could be nice, and just sing this old man's song Yeah-ah! All Working hard is the best reward that you could ever get Spend the day with your sleeves rolled up, and live with no regret Biskit Life is good now we've learned to just be nice Roger Learned to just be nice! Biskit We don't have to say it twice! Brittany Twice! Roger Ahh! Aw, yeah! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2